Characteristics of a Demigod
by iheartmuusic
Summary: Just some chapters about various demigods and their characteristics. I tried to also mix in zodiac signs for each demigod as well, so if you're able to guess what zodiac sign is for each demigod, I will surely love you FOREVER. :D skip chapter 1, it sucks.
1. Zachary: Son of Zeus

**Hello guys! These next few chappies are just short stories about the characteristics of various demigods. For each demigod, I used a zodiac sign. Try and see if you can figure out which zodiac sign they are! :D**

**Chapter 1: Characteristics of a child of Zeus**

Natural born leader:

"Who would like to be in charge of the blue team?" the coach asked. Zachary's hand shot right up, bright blue eyes dancing with determination.

Always first (Confident):

"Would anyone like to try the skateboard slingshot first?" asked the physics teacher. As usual, Zachary's hand shot up first, a wide grin plastered on his faces.

Sky Loving:

When Hailey dared Zachary to jump from the 4th floor to the 2nd floor of their high school, she didn't except him to actually do it. And she didn't expect him to come back with a coconut.

Caring:

When 8 year old Lyrissa, Zachary's step sister, had came into Zachary's classroom with her jacket torn and tears in her eyes, Zachary immediately pushed the random girl that was flirting with him off and went straight to the little girl.

Hyrdophobic:

"Come on Zachary! This part of the pool is only 2 feet deep!" Hailey yelled at him, trying to pull him into the pool. As soon as Zachary's foot got into the pool, Zachary shrieked and spazzed a little , sending confused looks to the two teenagers.

Lyrissa giggled and splashed around. "Zachary is such a girly."

Royal:

"You like Zachary? As in way to confident, bright blue eyed Zachary?" Charlotte questioned her friend Hailey. This love thing really confused her.

Hailey sighed and glanced over at Zachary. He stood proud and tall, blue eyes fired with determination as he ran through the field. First 30 yards, 20 yards, 10 yards, then,

"Touchdown!" the speakers boomed. "And the Olympians win the championships!"

The crowd when crazy, with gold and purple confetti falling everywhere. Everyone was screaming, dancing, as the cheerleader's pom-poms shook vigoursly.

And all that time, Zachary still stood proud and tall, his back straight and his finger pointing to indicate the number one. He radiated this sort of energy, this sort of…

Royalty.

Hailey slumped back in her seat, blush lightly dusting her face. It got even worse when Zachary turned to her and flashed a smile.

Charlotte giggled. "You definitely like him."

**And there you have it! Those characters I introduced in the end, they will be featured in some later chappies! Sorry that the first and second characteristics were very similar. Anyone want to take a crack at what zodiac sign Zachary is? :D And if you have any suggestions, I would surely take them into consideration! Review please! 3**


	2. Penelope: Daughter of Poseidon

**Hey there fellow readers! Here's the next chapter, which I hope you enjoy. Your feedback is greatly needed/wanted. I think that this chapter might of been A LOT better that the first one.**

**Chapter 2: Characteristics of a child of Poseidon**

Water Loving:

"A pool?!" Penelope shrieked, quickly tying her dark red hair in a messy ponytail.

"Yeah, we have a pool at this school…" Aaron said. Suddenly, Penelope grabbed his hands tightly. "Take me to it." She said in a low voice.

Aaron gulped. "Okay…" he said and they started walking to the pool. Penelope was very unpredictable. She went from super happy to being… a little creepy.

In a matter of minutes, they arrived at the pool. Penelope gave a huge grin. "Hold this" she said, handing him her backpack.

"Penelope. Whatever you're planning to do I don't think you should…" Aaron was interrupted by a huge splash. He widened his eyes only to see Penelope swimming in the pool.

Aaron's mouth hung open. This girl was shocking. She was… different.

"What?!" she asked, hands on her hips. "You know I'm in love with the water."

Competitive:

"AARON!" Penelope screamed at the top of her lungs. "No one said you could represent our homeroom for the student body government meetings! I wanted to do that!" she went right up to him, sea green eyes glaring him down, their faces barely inches apart.

"Well, what are you going to do about?" Aaron sneered.

"I'll fight you if I had to." She said "Why don't we let the students in homeroom decide?" she asked, earning shouts and claps of approval.

"You know you'll lose." He whispered. "After all, you're father lost to my mother before hasn't he? It's in your blood to lose to a child of Athena."

Aaron was right. Her father, Poseidon, and his mother, Athena challenged each other to see which of them would have the capital of Greece named after them. Poseidon produced a spring of water, while Athena produced an olive tree, which the Greeks deemed the winner.

But Aaron didn't know Penelope to well. She had a different way of looking at things, and with her friendly attitude, She definitely had a chance at this. Penelope smirked as these thoughts ran through her head.

"We'll see Aaron." She said in a low voice. And with that, she walked away in high spirits.

Acrophobic:

The only way Charlotte and Hailey were able to get Penelope to ride a rollercoaster was they had to knock her out cold. At least she'll be happy to see the mustache they drew on her face. It was sea green, her favorite color.

Unpredictable:

Charlotte sighed as she watched Penelope and Aaron talk about something that seemed important. Those two have been getting really close. She slumped back on the bench as she watch the two talk and walk around a nearby lake. She closed her eyes for a second but then she heard a scream. Charlotte opened her eyes to see Penelope slap Aaron in the face and run away, tears flowing down her face at a rapid pace. Aaron just stood there, a shocked look on his face. Charlotte, angered by the fact that he made Penelope cry, went to walk over to Aaron to talk some sense into him. As soon as Charlotte walked over Penelope came dashing back enveloping Aaron in a hug.

Charlotte stood there, dumbfounded and confused. Aaron, seeing her Penelope in his arms gave a confused look, but shook it off and began to pull her into a tighter hug.

Charlotte walked away, muttering the words "Unpredictable" over and over again.

**And there you have it! A little, explanation for the last one, the ocean can be very unpredictable. You never know if it'll be calm or extremely CRAZY, much like Penelope. And both Aaron and Charlotte will be featured in some upcoming chappies. Review please!**

**P.S: Can anyone guess Penelope's zodiac sign? If you do, I'll love you FOREVER.**


	3. Hailey: Daughter of Hermes

**Here's another chapter for you lovely readers out there! Please, review! I really want to hear your feedback on this story and what you think about it! Try and guess this girl's zodiac sign! :D**

**Chapter 3: Characteristics of a child of Hermes**

Talkative:

"So this one time, me and Charlotte went to go see the movies but then there was this guy there and he was FAT and he took up like two seats and they were the seats me and Charlotte wanted so we asked him to move and he rolled over and it was so funny because HE ROLLED and he reminded me of a snowball and Oh My Goodness I love food I really like mangos they make me want to DANCE. Can I have your potato? I want a POOOOOTTTAAATO. Did you know that Penelope and Aaron are in LOOOOOOOOOVE? I know they are. They're gonna have cute little babies. I know they will. I always know these things. ROOOAR I'M A DINOSAUR. ROOOOAR. Do you like you like waffles YEAH I LIKE WAFFLES do you like pancakes YEAH I LIKE PANCAKES do you like french toast YEAH I LIKE FRENCH TOAST"

"HAILEY!" Zachary screamed, massaging his temples. "SHUT UP."

Hailey looked down at the ground for a few seconds before saying "I'm bored" over and over again. This was definitely going to be a long fieldtrip.

Fast Thinker:

"Do you think this is cute?" Hailey asked, twirling around in a light pink summer dress. Zachary's eyes almost popped out of his head. The light pink dress was strapless and went mid thigh. It hugged her curves perfectly. Her curly light brown hair framed her face perfectly and her hazel eyes asked for approval.

"Yeah. It is." Zachary mumbled and returned to reading his book. The only reason he did that was so Hailey wouldn't see the light pink dusting his face.

"Zachary… why is your book upside-down?" Hailey questioned. Zachary gave a sheepish grin. "Well, you see, I um… you were… and um…" Zachary's face was now a deep red. Fortunately for him, Hailey was a fast thinker and was able to piece together the situation. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Love you too." She said, giving him a wink as she went back into the changing room so she could purchase the dress.

Jokester:

"Hailey…" Zachary started "I need to talk to you about something important." Hailey walked up to Zachary, with a smile on her face. She wrapped his arms around her neck. "What do you need to talk about?" she asked sweetly.

"I need to know if… if…Did you draw a unibrow and a mustache on my poster for the election?" Zachary asked holding up one of his election posters. It had the words "Vote Zachary for School President" in blue, except someone scribbled out the words "School President" and wrote "Sheep Tamer". Below the words was a picture of him, except he had a very thick unibrow and a very long mustache. Random sheep were drawn around his head.

Hailey tried to hide her giggles. Her, Charlotte, Penelope and another girl, Allison had done that. Hailey looked up at Zachary and tried to look as innocent as possible.

"I would never do that Zachary!" Hailey leaned in for a hug. As soon as Zachary leaned in as well, Hailey grabbed a can of silly string she had nearby and sprayed all over Zachary's face.

"LONG LIVE THE SHEEP TAMER!" she yelled, giggling uncontrollably. She dashed down the hallways yelling "Sheep tamer" over and over again.

Zachary sighed and shook his head. He looked at the poster and looked back at Hailey, who was running up the stairs.

"Maybe, a sheep tamer wouldn't be so bad after all…" Zachary thought.

A few days later, Zachary won the election.

**And there you have it! Honestly, I think I had the most fun writing this one! Can anyone guess what her zodiac sign is? If you do, I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND EVER. Please, review you guys! I'm begging you!**


	4. Aaron: Son of Athena

**Another chapter up! I'm really having a lot of fun writing these and I hope you like them! REVIEW. PLEASE. If you do, I WILL LOVE YOU. Or if your able to guess their zodiac sign. I'D LOVE YOU EVEN MORE. **

**Chapter 4: The Characteristics of the child of Athena**

Analytical:

Penelope liked Aaron for many reasons, but there was one reason that made her blush madly.

His eyes.

Those stormy gray eyes were so beautiful. There always seemed to be analyzing something, trying to figure something out. They stared at Penelope like daggers, but she didn't mind. She was used to it. It seemed like those eyes were always pointing daggers at her and whatever she did, but she always shrugged it off. She never really cared about what other people thought of her.

But, on one day, that all changed.

Penelope, Aaron, and a few other friends volunteered to go to a beach cleanup. Since the beach was always clean, it was more of a "let's go party at the beach" kind of thing. Penelope, excited to get into the water, already had her swimsuit underneath her tank top. The poor girl didn't realize how see-through her tank top was. Or how short her shorts were.

Of course, as nice as everyone was, no one said anything. No one wanted to warn the poor girl of the dangers of wearing see through clothes.

All except one.

Aaron walked up to Penelope. Her grabbed wrists and pulled her close. He whispered something in her ear, something very dirty.

Aaron went home with two bruises and a black eye; his analytical eyes still a stormy gray.

Uptight:

Aaron was always very uptight. He was always so tense, and very serious. He always set very high standards and were pretty much impossible to achieve, but amazingly, he was able to get them anyways. This baffled Penelope. She'd didn't really understand why does someone need to be so uptight.

"Hey Aaron! Me, Zachary, Hailey, and Charlotte are going to go to the movies!" Penelope yelled as she ran to Aaron "Do you want to come?"

Aaron shook his head. "I have three tests, one in class essay, and a presentation. I also have to make my model for AP Architecture. **(A/N: Is that a real class?)**.

Penelope gave a small pout. "Please?! Zachary can't be the only guy there!"

Aaron shrugged. "Well to bad. I don't have time to waste watching a dumb movie with you. I have things to do."

"But… It's our 3 month anniversary…" Penelope whispered, eyes downcast. Suddenly she screamed and slapped him in the face. Hard. She ran away, tears in her face. Had Aaron really been caught up in school that he'd forgotten their own 3-month? Aaron just stood there, a shock look plastered on his face. Just as Aaron was about to run for Penelope, she ran back and enveloped him in a hug.

"You're a stupid, critical, up tight jerk, you know that? But I love you still." Aaron, just now recovering from his shock, hugged her back.

"I love you more." He said. And in that moment Penelope didn't care if he was uptight or not.

But he was still a major jerk.

Arachnophobia:

"Penelope!" a girl with black hair and amber eyes came dashing to Penelope. That was Allison, one of Penelope's really good friends. "I heard you and Aaron went on a date! Tell me about it!"

Penelope sighed. "It was alright." Allison widens her eyes. "Okay? Just okay?" Penelope nodded. "What happened?" Allison questioned. "If you don't tell me, I will find out." Penelope sighed again and began to tell the story again.

_It was a bright, sunny Saturday afternoon. Aaron decided to bring to a park and have a picnic. He made all of the food, and picked the perfect spot. It was in front of a lake, and with the sun setting, it made everything seem like something from a movie._

"That's so cute!" Allison squealed in delight "What was so bad about it?" Penelope continued her story.

_Everything was going great, until THAT came._

_The spider._

_Aaron, with a sandwich in hand, chucked it at the spider. But he didn't realize two things. First off, he had horrible aim, especially with his eyes closed and he was screaming like a toddler. Second off, he didn't realize where the spider actually was. He just paid attention to the spider, but not the environment._

_Soon, Penelope had mango chutney sandwich all over her face. Her new strapless sea green dress was ruined. And the worst part of it all? Aaron was gone._

_Penelope sighed, cleaned up, and walked home by herself, mango chutney stained all over her dress. Amazingly, Penelope was able to make it home without crying. But when she saw Aaron standing in front of her doorstep with a new sea green dress in his arms, Penelope couldn't held but cry. _

"He got you a dress! So he basically apologized!" Allison said "What was so okay about that?" Penelope sighed once more can continued her story.

_She ran up to Aaron and enveloped him in a hug._

_While he was holding the new dress._

Penelope unzipped her jacket and showed her the new dress Aaron got her. It was very cute, but it had a huge stain in the middle. Allison looked at it for a long time before looking up at Penelope with a shocked look on her face.

"That stains looks like a spider!" she exclaimed. Penelope nodded her head and zipped her jacket but again.

"When Aaron saw that stain… he…" Penelope looked down at the ground. "Can we not talk about this anymore?" she asked. Allison giggled and the girls walked to class together.

Later that day, in the news, there was a short segment about a boy spazzing about a spider and a girl in a sea green dress chasing him in an attempt to calm him down. The boy reportedly ran into victoria secret, and came out wearing more than one bra.

**And there you have it! I would really like to have some reviews you guys. I don't know if you guys love the story or hate it… :( Anyways, what do you think Aaron's zodiac sign is? I actually really liked writing this chapter, I think their relationship is adprable! And yes, Allison will be featured in a chapter soon! Also, the second characteristic was in Penelope's chapter, if anyone was wondering. PLEASE REVIEW GUYS.**


	5. Allison: Daughter of Apollo

**Next chapter! And yes, I do realize this story is moving VERY FAST, but hey, I can't help myself, I'm really inspired for some reason. LOL. Thanks to my anon, poseidongurl4, and BookNerd2918 for REVIEWING. ****inserts hugs and bundles of love here***** **

**To anon: Yes, Hailey is a Gemini**

**To poseidongurl4: Sorry, she's not. But I love you for trying to guess!**

**To BookNerd2918: YES. He's a Leo! Congrats! *****inserts confetti***** & no, she's not a Pisces. At least you tried!**

**Eventually, I will tell you all of their zodiac signs in the end. Bare with me folks!**

**Chapter 5: Characteristics of a child of Apollo**

Sunny Attitude:

"Allison, duck!" Hailey yelled. They were having a random rally on a random day of the week. Right now, Hailey and Allison were playing dodge ball against Zachary, and another named Alexander, who Allison had a major crush on. Allison ducked, and the red dodge ball skimmed her head. She looked at Hailey and gave a thumbs up, which Hailey gladly returned. Hailey suddenly got an aggressive look on her face and pelted her boyfriend in the face with a dodge ball. Hailey mouthed the word "sorry" as Zachary walked out, shoulders slumped down.

Allison kept looking for a bad to throw, until she heard a loud boom. She turned to see Hailey got pelted in the stomach with a dodge ball. Hailey walked out muttering something about "pranking" and "hair gel" over and over again. Allison grinned.

Then it hit her. Literally.

Alexander had chucked a ball to Allison face. She was surprised, but suddenly smiled. "Good job!" She said sticking out her thumb. Alexander grinned back and flipped his hair. She almost squealed in delight. Almost. Alexander's grin was suddenly replaced by worry. He ran over to her and kept saying, "I'm, so sorry" over and over. Allison looked over and saw that Aaron was doing his best to hold down Penelope and Charlotte. Both girls looked like they wanted to kill Alexander. Zachary looked shocked while Hailey started laughing.

"I don't get what going on!" Allison said, looking around for someone to explain to situation to her. Alexander pulled out a mirror and let her look at it. She had blood all over her face and a little on her yellow shirt. Her nose was spilling blood out at a constant pace. Allison just gave a contagious grin.

"I look good in red, don't you think so Alex?" Allison put her thumbs up, her amber eyes cloaked with happiness.

And that was how Alex knew he was in love with Allison.

Athletic:

While most girls were into shopping and gossiping, Allison was into two things. Music, and sports.

Sports ran through her blood. Apollo's special tree was a laurel tree, and in ancient Greece laurel wreaths were given out to victors of competitions. And at a school that had the school mascot of the Olympians and they actually gave out laurel wreaths to winners, well, Allison wanted that more than anything in the world.

Allison could of done any sport she wanted. She could of done basketball, tennis, or even swimming, but she chose soccer. She was the star of the girl's varsity soccer team. It you put Allison up against 13 people, she would still win. She was that good.

So when her coach asked her to be a substitute for the boy's varsity soccer team, she gladly accepted. She lead that team to the championships and they won. She wore her laurel wreath proudly. The sunlight poured over her body and radiated out, making her give off a godly glow. Her father must have been proud,

And he was. In the back of the crowd, a man with blonde hair and sky blue eyes was also a wearing a laurel wreath. He clapped his hands and beamed a contagious smile, similar to his daughter.

Hot:

Much like her father, the sun god, Allison was hot. She had pearly whites, wavy black hair, and amber eyes. She always seemed to be glowing, which was true. She was always glowing.

Alexander hated that. He was suppose to be the good-looking one! He was suppose to be the one to swoon people, not Allison.

But Alexander couldn't help to fall for Allison. She was hot.

Achluophobic:

When Alexander tried to drag Allison on the night hike, she brought 8 orange flashlights. Alexander said she couldn't bring those so instead she a lantern. Alexander told her she couldn't bring that either. Allison came back with a pen. Alexander approved, took her hand and started to walk. Suddenly, a bright light came on and blinded Alexander.

"Allison! What the heck was that?" Alexander asked clearly annoyed that something was interrupting his romantic walk with Allison. Allison pointed to her pen and smiled. "There's light, and now I'm happy." Alexander explained to her that it was a night hike, and not a "light hike".

"Allison." Alexander stuck his hand out. "Give me the pen." She nodded her head, her wavy hair flying. "No." she said.

"Allison" he said with a little more force "Give me the pen." She handed it to him, unaware that he charm spoke her. He turned off the light, and suddenly Allison was fully aware of what just happened.

"IT'S DARK! NOOOO!" she started flailing around, trying to run away, but Alexander wasn't going to let her go. He was going to make her get over her fear of the dark.

"Alexander! Please! Let me go!" she yelled, tears threatening to fall. She was absolutely terrified.

"No. I'm not going to let you…" Alexander was interrupted by a suddenly pain in a certain area that we won't mention. Alexander dropped to the ground, in pain. Allison, with tears in her eyes ran away screaming for Penelope, Hailey and Charlotte to go get Alexander.

"So much for confessing my undying love for her." Alexander sighed and attempted to get up. Suddenly, a bright light flashed in his face. He looked up, and saw it was Allison. She had light coming out of the palms of her hands. She gave a alpologetic smile and kissed his cheek.

"You know, his would have been a lot more romantic if you weren't scared of the dark." Alexander said. This earned him another kick at that same certain place.

Freedom Loving:

Allison only liked kisses. She didn't really like hugs or cuddling. They trapped her, caged her in, while kisses were small pecks of affection. Allison liked to be free. Like her father, light was free. It was always there, doing whatever it wanted. Sure a cloud or two may cover it, but that like is still there.

Still free.

And as long as Allison was happy and free, that's all that mattered to Alexander.

Musicially Gifted:

"How many instruments can you play Allison?" Penelope asked.

"How many toes do you have?" Allison countered.

Penelope gave her a weird look. "I have 10 toes…"

"Now times that by…" she looked up as if trying to think. She got the answer and smiled. "Times that by 20."

Eloquent:

_There once was a girl _

_She was named Allison_

_She was so awesome._

Charlotte shook her head in disprovable. "You really are Apollo's daughter."

**Ta da! This one is really really long for some reason. Anyone want to guess her zodiac sign? :D Review please! **


End file.
